


Song for the winds

by Black_Malachite



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: Геральт все же добирается к морю.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Song for the winds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [song for the winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575565) by [edgy_fluffball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball). 



Геральт все же добирается к морю. Это волшебное местечко — небольшая рыбацкая деревенька, теснящаяся у самого края обрыва и тонущая в буйной поросли вереска и морских астр, которые расцвечивают сыпучий песчаник фиолетовым и бледно-розовым. Рыночная площадь увешана сохнущими неводами: первая смена рыбаков уже вернулась с утренней ловли.

Стоит тихий летний полдень, и соленый бриз приятно овевает прохладой незакрытые броней участки кожи. Медленно бредущая Плотва норовит спрятаться в тени узких домишек, ограничивающих площадь. Кругом ни души, только стайка детворы играет у колодца в центре площади, смеясь и брызгаясь водой. Глядя на их беззаботность можно подумать, что никакие зло и несправедливость никогда не затрагивали эти края.

Геральт спешивается у стоящего у входа в таверну корыта с водой, и, пока Плотва пьет, вытирает ее лоснящиеся от пота бока.

Одна из играющих девчушек глядит на него с любопытством. Ей никак не больше одиннадцати, она слишком худая и наверняка недоедает, но ее глаза светятся радостью и живостью, и ей явно нравится жить в этом мирном уголке.

— Покажи мне дом барда, — говорит он, когда та подбирается ближе, чтобы посмотреть, как он, потрепав Плотву по холке, быстро и уверенно расседлывает ее. — Если поторопишься, дам пару оренов.

И она ведет его через всю деревеньку, снова мимо неводов и полуразбитых лодок. Он осматривается, подмечая детали. На улице почти нет взрослых — похоже, все ушли в море или справляют по дому. Они с девчушкой выбираются на самую окраину и теперь идут по тропке, тянущейся по самому краю обрыва. Здесь спокойно и ясно, и ленивую тишину нарушает только глухой, грозный плеск волн, разбивающихся внизу о камни.

Геральт вдыхает полной грудью, с наслаждением наполняя легкие соленым влажным воздухом, перевитым ароматами цветов и распустившихся деревьев. Запах кажется ему теплым, знакомым, несмотря на то, что он никогда здесь не был. Расседланная Плотва идет медленным шагом, тихо фыркая и временами тыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

Наконец в тени разросшихся сосен он замечает небольшой деревянный домишко, выцветший от солнца и соли, с ухоженным палисадником. В кронах деревьев щебечут птицы, а над цветником порхают бабочки и деловито жужжат пчелы.

Геральт невольно чуть ускоряет шаг, выпуская из рук поводья, и Плотва понятливо останавливается, принимаясь щипать траву. Он обгоняет девочку, отворяет калитку, спеша по неприметной тропинке. Ему хочется позвать, громко объявить о своем прибытии, перемежая слова приветствий со словами запоздалых извинений, со словами обещаний, которые он дал себе много лет назад и с выполнением которых тянул так долго.

Но он не произносит ни звука. Он стоит прямо перед дверью домика, которая выглядит до невозможности домашней и правильной, и все, что он может, — наблюдать, как открывается дверь.

Ему хочется повернуться, забрать у девчонки те жалкие пару монеток и бежать, бежать отсюда, яростно погоняя Плотву. Вместо этого он в упор, до боли, смотрит в карие глаза и мягкое лицо, появившиеся на пороге.

Девушка выглядит довольно худой, как выглядят люди, которые зарабатывают на жизнь своим трудом, работая по хозяйству и на огороде. Ее потрепанный наряд немного старомоден, но раньше в таком без зазрения можно было появиться и на королевских пиршествах где-нибудь в южных землях. В ее ясном, не по годам взрослом взгляде читается растерянность: конечно, она не ожидала, открыв дверь, увидеть за нею ведьмака. Затем она замечает за ним девочку, неловко улыбается и машет ей рукой.

— Сегодня ты привела ко мне странного гостя, — певуче говорит она.

Геральт учтиво склоняет голову, почти что смущаясь, сбитый с толку и не знающий, как выйти из ситуации.

— Прошу простить, вероятно, я ошибся домом, я искал барда —

— О, и ты нашел его, — она расслабляется и распахивает шире дверь, глядя на него с нетерпеливым интересом. — Ты хочешь заказать серенаду для возлюбленной? Музыкальное сопровождение на свадьбу? Балладу, посвященную твоим героическим свершениям?

Геральт пытается осмыслить ее слова, но безуспешно. Она выжидающе смотрит на него, и он замечает, что ее собранные в пучок волосы заткнуты оловянным свистком, а у порога лежит прислоненная к стене лютня.

Похоже, он все же действительно в доме барда.

— Прошу простить, — произносит он со всей вежливостью и приличием, что он может сейчас собрать, — но я слышал, что здесь живет другой бард. Очень знаменитый и много путешествовавший бард, известный как Лютик?

Что-то проскакивает в ее глазах, тут же исчезая, и она уклончиво улыбается.

— Ах, конечно. Ведьмак, разыскивающий господина Лютика. Ты, должно быть, Геральт из Ривии. Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Присцилла.

Он согласно мычит в ответ. Девушка выходит на улицу, притворяя за собой дверь, и идет мимо него по тропинке.

— Господин Лютик учил меня много лет. Он нашел меня, пытающуюся заработать на жизнь пением, в одном из окрестных городов и забрал сюда, подарив крышу над головой и свое мастерство. Пойдем, я отведу тебя к нему.

И Геральт следует за ней, обратно сквозь палисадник, за угол дома, на задний дворик, минуя овощные грядки, через калитку, по густому вереску, мимо цветущих кустов боярышника и шиповника. Здесь, на краю обрыва, ветер сильнее. Он растрепывает волосы Геральта, сдувая пряди ему в лицо, и Геральт едва заметно морщится.

Они приходят к небольшому аккуратному холмику, сплошь обсаженному розами. Колючие стебли раскачиваются на ветру. Присцилла, помедлив, оборачивается и отступает в сторону, словно без этого бы Геральт не увидел. Ее глаза поблескивают — от ветра?

— Он хотел, чтобы это было здесь. Я часто находила его тут, в любое время дня и ночи, в зной и стужу, без плаща, поющего для ветра. Он так и говорил, что поет для ветра, в надежде, что тот донесет его ведьмаку эти песни. Он очень любил это место. И однажды попросил, чтобы я привела сюда того, кто будет его искать.

Геральт делает первый маленький шаг навстречу и понимает, что, возможно, вовсе не от ветра блестят глаза барда. Ее взгляд затуманен штормовой соленой влагой, а внизу шумит беспокойное море. Он делает еще шаг, и Присцилла смахивает слезы с такой улыбкой, от которой у него внутри все перекручивается, ломаясь в пыль, больнее, чем когда крушились в схватках его кости. Ветер треплет его волосы и волнует растущие на могиле цветы. Упрямые цветы, которым нет причин цепляться корнями за землю в попытках выдержать неутихающий ветер.

Упрямые, как _он_.

Геральт все же добирается к морю. 

Жаль, что слишком поздно.


End file.
